Florino
Location Florino, a relatively peaceful and seclusive small town that sits in a mountain valley on the Nightfen River, just against the Iron Mountains. It is not a well known or frequently visit town due to it being on near the edge of the Feydorian Empire’s borders and being along the Iron Mountains, but it does play a vital role for the empire. It’s location prevents barbarian tribes in the Iron Mountains to make use of the Nightfen River and use it as a raiding route to attack river villages that sit far away from large cities of the empire. History Florino was founded a few years after the One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Year War, the settlers mainly consisting of refugees who have lost their homes in the fighting and wanted to create a place secluded from any more wars. At first, times were hard due to the mountainous conditions and farms were hard to get going. But as time went on, the fledgling villaged thrived and was able to grow as people flocked to a land of peace and isolation. As the world repaired over time, however, Florino could not hide from the world. It soon became part of the Feydorian Empire and became a fringe settlement for them, yet the empire did allow them to keep their seclusive lifestyle. Military Although the citizens of Florino wish for a peaceful lifestyle, and they do have one for the most part, that does not mean they will not face opposition. Regular bandit raids from the mountains force them to have to arm themselves and defend their new home. Because of the mountains around them, Florino never built walls to defend themselves (Except for the castle that sits on the hill). With that in mind, Florino relies mainly on their citizen militia to defend against any sort of aggressors. The militia infantry are split into two groups: The standard infantry (The right unit in the first picture) that are armed with a sword and spear and act as the backbone of the forces, and the shock infantry (The left unit in the first picture) that are armed with either an axe or a mace and are the counter infantry units that run in to disrupt formations or enemy charges. Florino also contain a crossbow militia corp to pick off enemies from a far, relying on crossbows rather than bows for crossbows are easier to use and learn, which is important for militia units. Those who served really well and wanted to choose the military lifestyle, they would be elevated into the Florian Elite Guard. These men and woman don full plate armor and are armed with a massive two-handed claymore, more focused on offense rather than defense. And if there are former soldiers who want to go out into the world and use their skills to serve other cities or nations, there are known as Condottiere, or a mercenary corp. Government Florino never was interested in making a kingdom, so they are under the leadership of a governor who is approved by the Feydorian Empire and the governor is advised by a council. Now although the title of governor can be passed down from parent to child, if the successor proves to not be a strong leader, the leader can step down and pass the title to someone within the council that is elected as the new leader.